


Winter in Paris

by White Trenchcoat (white_trenchcoat)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Light Angst, Mrs. Agreste's point of view, NOT love at first sight, Party Animal Gabriel, because Diva!Gabriel is hilarious, he mellows out eventually, in this story she's called Sarah, some light violence because they're superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_trenchcoat/pseuds/White%20Trenchcoat
Summary: Every story has a beginning. How did Gabriel Agreste meet his wife, what happened between them, and what of her brother Raphael, jealous of their relationship? Amidst chaos, two Miraculous users are awakened, and their lives are changed forever.Set before the series.





	1. A fateful meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I like mysterious characters, particularly ones which we know next to nothing about. So this is me coming up with the first meeting between Mama Agreste and Gabriel. I settled on the non-canonical Sarah Archange because it sounded biblical like Gabriel, and Raphael is who I think Hawk Moth is. More at the end. For now, enjoy Winter in Paris

Years. Years I spent! All for nothing!"

The knife came up, slashing down through the canvas to cut the smiling face in half. He brought it across, breathing heavily as tears poured down his cheeks. Putting the knife down he picked up the portrait and smashed it to the ground. "Call me a hack, will you? Call me washed up? I am Lucian Aurus, the greatest artist in Paris! The president himself has gazed upon my works, but because of some young upstart… aaargh! Shit!"

He swept an arm across the table, knocking aside the inspirations for his art. The small jewellery box flipped itself open, revealing the contents to a trashed room. Lucian collapsed, weeping into the table.

-S-

Le Balle de Bienfaisance.

The rich, the powerful, the influential, all unconcerned with the doings of the poor. However, with several newspaper editors and journalists present, purposefully so, many found they had no choice. Amongst the booted and suited men and woman of Paris' higher caste, a man and woman walked through with their arms interlocked. A stately looking madam with a large fascinator came towards, smiling beatifically

"Lady Archange, so lovely to meet you at last. I just adored your new line in Paris Today" tittered the older woman, sipping champagne beneath wrinkled cheeks and shrewd eyes. The blonde girl blushed, moving a lock of hair out of her eyes, the rest a cascading ponytail down her back.

"That's very kind of you, Madame Sylvie, but I'm just a beginner. Marie is a good friend of mine so she agreed to model them." She smiled softly, looking pleased all the same. The man beside her cleared his throat, attracting Sylvie's attention. His voice was smooth and deep.

"My sister is very modest. Thank you for your compliments, Madam Sylvie."

"Of course. And you are…?"

"This is my brother, Raphael Archange. Editor of Le Figaro" replied Sarah, squeezing his arm gently, both relaxed by the other's presence.

"I see. Well I hope you will continue to produce many more fascinating designs. Perhaps you shall reach even our lofty heights" responded the socialite after a while, and walked off. Raphael glared at her back, Sarah steering him away gently before anything happened.

"Stuck up vache. She's lucky I don't throw her out the window" seethed her brother, barely resisting his sister's efforts. Sarah knew he'd never risk hurting her, so she was particularly good at holding him back. Sarah was considered by many innocent and kindhearted, balancing out the raw, fiery passion her brother imbued into everything.

Sarah giggled, taking a bottle of champagne and pouring glasses for them. Her smile never wavered, but she allowed a look of distaste to appear, and saw her brother was pleased. "I know, mon frere. She was an awful woman, but you kept your temper in check very well. Aww, I'm so pleased you agreed to come." She squeezed him affectionately again, beaming. Raphael's expression softened considerably, and he patted the back of her hand.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss your success for the world."

"You're not… resentful?"

'Why would I be?"

"Well, because… I mean, I'm making so much money…"

It was true. Despite just starting out, she had done quite well. They were already in a larger house, and her designs were in all the fashion magazines. All helped by Marie, the second top model in Paris, who had grown up with her.

All of it was an effort to pay back her brother, for all those years he looked after her, but she saw him sometimes despondent. He hid it well, but family was family. Her thoughts were interrupted as he pulled her into a close hug. Sarah sighed contently as her brother responded.

"Sarah, all I wanted for you was to be happy, to be the family we both lost. I'm proud of you, and I know our parents would be too."

Tears trickled down her cheeks, all fears and worries evaporated as she put her head in his shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you so much, mon frere.'"

The double doors burst open, startling the guests and making the siblings part. "Your star has arrived" yelled an excited voice, the human equivalent of a peacock striding across the floor. A pale blue tuxedo sparkled from sequins and crushed diamonds scattered across the blazer. A luxurious fur coat stopped just above the floor, swaying with each movement. "Good evening, Paris!"

His voice echoed, fading to silence and leaving only the murmuring crowd. Bright blue contacts contained gold flecks, the diva-esque man going straight for the table laden with canapés. "Continue with your party, peasants" he laughed, taking up mini quiche and popping them one at a time.

The orchestra, having paused, started up again, and the revelry continued.

-L

"What was it the expert said? Some sort of ancient talisman against evil? Bit late for that now!" cursed Lucian, throwing the ring across the room. He thought he heard something moving, but by now he had taken out the bottle of wine he had stored for celebrations. "Here's to life! Salut!" He raised the bottle to his lips, drinking deeply.

The door to his fridge squeaked open, and the artist stopped. One eye open, he watched the door slowly get wider, something black floating in front of it. "Do you have any camembert?"

-S-

"Enchante, mon petite chérie" slurred Gabriel slightly, taking Sarah's hand and kissing the back of it softly. She pulled it back, smiling uneasily, and held out an arm to stop Raphael who she could feel vibrating with anger.

"Gabriel Agreste, is it?" she acknowledged, smile becoming more neutral. She had to tread carefully here.

"The daddy's boy" interrupted Raphael, and Sarah sighed. Gabriel straightened, looking beadily at her brother. He chuckled, pushing back his coat's tail.

"That's right! My daddy's the president of France, so I can do whatever I want! And I want us to party haaard!" he shouted, wooing and taking up another bottle of champagne. "Orchestra, play something more upbeat than this boring drivel."

He saw Raphael and Sarah turn to leave, frowning. "Hey, I'm talking to you two. Don't you know who I am?"

"A drunken idiot" retorted Raphael, shaking off his sister who stepped back.

"How dare you! I am not an idiot!"

"But you are drunk."

"Maybe you should try it, you wouldn't be so stuck up."

"Listen, you spoilt child, I don't care who you are. If you disrespect my sister again, I -will- teach you a lesson." Raphael put his hands together, cracking the knuckles pointedly.

"Is that so?"

Gabriel's eyes sharpened, surprising Sarah. Perhaps he could hold his drink better than she thought. She saw Raphael tense, ready for a fight, but then the doors were broken down. A lithe shape barged through the doors, covered in black leather and dressed like a cat.

"Another clown?" commented Raphael, and pushed his sister out of the way of the staff which had just increased in length. It swept across the table, knocking over glasses, plates and foot.

"Listen you puffed up, bourgeois scum. I am Vide Noir. Today is your reckoning. Give me all your jewellery, your valuables, and you may leave unharmed."

"Like Hell! You can't come in here and ruin a party" yelled Gabriel suddenly, throwing off his coat and running forwards. Raphael moved to position himself in front of Sarah, knife in hand, but before he could use it, a slender hand had picked up a metal serving plate and hurled it at the new arrival.

Distracted by Gabriel, Vide took it across the forehead, crumpling to the floor. Gabriel was on him, raining down punches until the staff smacked him across the head. Rolling, he saw Raphael look shocked as Sarah removed her heels, walking across the ground barefoot. Gabriel was doing fine, she saw, but she had seen enough to know he was still drunk. Vide kicked him off and spun the staff to hit at Sarah.

She somersaulted over it, foot coming up and pushing it to the floor. Sarah imagined Raphael was speechless, but after his confidence in her, his reassurances, she felt like she could do anything. As it came back, retracted then swung again, she went into a slide, jumping up and bringing her foot around to kick him away.

He went onto his front, lunging up to grab her neck. Gabriel reached down to grab his foot, pulling the man away and turning. He threw Vide through the air but the villain somersaulted with a cat's agility, landing on his feet at a run. Laughing triumphantly, he was stopped by Raphael's outstretched arm clotheslining him.

"Cataclysm!" yelled Vide through a bleeding lip, moving his arms around and clawing the air, black spots hovering above his palm. "My hand can now destroy anything I touch. Which one of you will be first?"

He lunged at Raphael, hand aiming for his face. Furious, Sarah's brother waited for him to come close and then flipped him over. Vide's palm slapped the floor, cracks extending suddenly across the wood. "You're finished now. Let everyone die, I don't care!" cried Vide, and Raphael uppercutted him.

"Everyone, get out! Sarah, are you OK?" he asked, running across the now breaking floor. Guests scrambled for the exit, Gabriel dazed but running forwards to help them. A short scream, and Madam Sylvie was on the floor, whimpering with a broken ankle

"Help me, please!" she called, reaching out to Raphael. Sarah watched her brother walk away, fighting back the pain and going up to help her. Huffing, trying to hoist the woman as best she could, she grabbed a staggering Gabriel who understood immidietly and went to the other side of her. Moving swiftly, they reached the doorway just as the wood gave a creaking groan and collapsed, a cloud of dust blowing up from below.


	2. A Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael demands answers from Sarah who is busy revelling in the media attention, along with a certain party animal.

The two socialites carried the woman through the exit, handing her off to the paramedics who had just arrived. Once she was safe, Sarah swayed a little, leaning on Gabriel momentarily. The brief adrenaline rush had surprised her, but she pulled herself off him just in time to see Raphael run over.

"Move" he exclaimed, pushing Gabriel away and grabbing her shoulders. "Sarah! Are you OK? What were you thinking?"

"I couldn't just leave her. She needed my help" replied Sarah, brushing the front of her gown. Some of the dust remained, but she looked more presentable. Her brother finished it off, smiling for a moment and then frowning.

"I mean the thing with the plate, and then kicking that man in the face. Since when could you do that?" he demanded sternly, and Sarah repressed a sigh.

"Can we talk about it later? I want to thank Gabriel first for his help."

"His help? He rushed in and had to be rescued. You owe him nothing!"

Sarah smiled, patted his chest and turned to Gabriel who looked affronted. "Thank you for your help, Monseiur Agreste. I couldn't have done it by myself." Gabriel blinked and then cleared his throat, looking away embarrassed.

"Well, it was a party, people should be having fun."

"And we did, except for the end" commented Sarah, and they shared a little chuckle. Clamoring sounds and camera flashes attracted all three's attention, a reporter striding up to them.

"Monster Agreste, Madame Archange, a few words please on how you fought Le Vide?" he asked excitedly, numerous other journalists gabbling as they crowded the two of them.

"How were you feeling?"

"Did you know the villain prior?"

"Have you taken lessons in martial arts?"

"Are you together?"

The both of them blushed at that, Sarah laughing it off to address the reporters. "Non, monsieur. I have never met Monseieur Agreste before tonight. We just did what any good citizens of Paris would do. It wasn't just us, many guests helped each other afterwards, along with the police and paramedics." She smiled, and elbowed Gabriel pointedly. The other saviour of the party came forwards and tried to appear sober.

"Yes. We have never met before, and there is nothing going on. Not that I wouldn't mind, Madame, but no. It was awesome, wasn't it? Few Parisians could do it, but I-I mean, we stood above the rest. I am always welcome for interviews and photos!" rambled Gabriel, excitable due to the cameras around them. Sarah could see his preening, almost like a Peacock, at their praise and attention, and thought about how different his ego was from Raphael's.

Both such grandiose personalities, but whereas Raphael seemed arrogant, Gabriel just seemed to think he was as amazing as he thought himself to be. It had always been a negative feature of her brother, but in a man like this, well, that was different.

Thinking of Raphael, she looked for him and saw her brother sitting on the edge of a fountain, looking at them with something like resentment in his eyes. They flickered to her, and he waved, before returning to the grinning shape of Gabriel.

An hour later, once the paparazzi had departed, and they were inundated with cards, Sarah reconvened with Gabriel. He had gone off, however, and while she looked, Raphael walked up behind her. "If you're looking for the coward of the hour, he went off with a young journalist. Probably to a hotel room and a disappointing morning" he announced, putting an arm through his sister's.

"Why must you be in such a bad mood? We saved people, and we became famous. It can only help my business."

"But the fighting. Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" he demanded, and Sarah steered him along the side of the Seine. She pointed to the other side, and the two of them just watched, mesmerised, at the glittering lights of Paris at night.

"Because I know you wouldn't approve. I never intended to do it, but after I met a model who could give me connections, she suggested we take a class in capoeira together."

"Capoeria?"

"It's some strange martial art from Brazil. At first I was scared, but it's actually very fun. There's music, and it's more sparring than violence. My teacher says I'm really improving too, and could take an advanced class!" exclaimed Sarah excitedly, looking up and faltering at the furious look on his face.

-R-

Raphael listened to his sister gush about her new hobby, and the light in her eyes fought with the desire to protect her. Sarah looked at him, and her downhearted expression made him look away, back to the lights.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I am happy for you, really, but I'm so… furious at this girl. Fighting is dangerous, and you could get hurt. I couldn't bare to lose you as well." He bit his lip, closing his eyes. He felt a hand tug at his coat, reminded of ten years ago, when she did the same thing, but as a child. Raphael looked into those big, round, innocent eyes, and swore to his parents that she would never be hurt again. Yet, when he opened his own eyes, he saw Sarah with a tear trickling down her face. Her expression was sad, but fierce. He knew she would not listen to him if he asked her to stop.

He had to let her go, but…

"I know, Raphael. I know you worry about me, which is why I went through with this. You have to worry about yourself, brother, and let me look after myself. We are siblings, but we are also individuals" replied Sarah softly, caressing his cheek. Raphael was silent, instead resolved to watch the calm waters of the Seine.


	3. Chapter 3: Grand Entrance

The door to Gabriel's hotel suite closed, both him and his 'conquest' getting what they wanted. He would usually speak to them, or ask them to stay longer, but he was still thinking about the night before. Across the Seine he looked, zeroing in on the Eiffel Tower, the buildings between him and them a sprawling maze.

A newspaper on his coffee table showed his picture, grinning like a lunatic. Correction, their picture, for it also featured that girl.

Sarah.

It had been a candid shot, snapped before the reporters had swarmed on them, with Gabriel looking drunkenly happy, and Sarah grinning excitedly. They really did look like a couple, and while he had stuttered when they brought it up, the thought did not displease him.

The headline made him think too, referring to them as "Heroes! Gabriel Agreste and Sarah Archange save Paris!" Usually, it included his father's name, and most of the time nothing else. 'Joseph Agreste's son' or 'President's son,' never mentioning his name. It was nice, to be recognised for his own accomplishments. Maybe attracting attention wasn't the ideal way to be happy, maybe it was helping others.

Gabriel sighed, turning to make a cup of tea and stopped. A small jewellery box sat next to his croissant, inscribed with a symbol resembling a peacock.

-S-

Sarah stretched, waking up with a pleased smile. She had slept so well, proud and excited for what she had done. Best of all, her brother had not freaked out at her new hobby, although she could tell it made him conflicted. Perhaps today she'd treat him to lunch, a fancy, upscale place where they can dine with the rich and powerful.

Sure, they may be boring, but a few were interesting. Some up and coming rock star, Jagged Rock or something, spoke a lot about becoming famous when he was back in England, and then there was Andre Bourgeois, who had already become Deputy to the Mayor.

Not forgetting, of course, Gabriel Agreste. Although a rough, roguish fool, a rich pretty boy, he had shown his true colours that night by tackling the criminal known as Le Vide, the Void. Maybe it had been the drink, maybe he was just crazy, but he had helped save them.

The picture was good too, showing her true personality. While it may not be in line with what she was taught in the world of pompous, rich and stupid people, it showed people she could have fun. Already she'd had new orders. Everyone wanted something from the better half of the heroic duo.

Better half. Listen to her, like they were married. Sarah shook her head violently, pushing up out of bed and going to her table. A curious object presented itself to her, an orange, gold inlaid box with a fox's tail on it.

-V-

"Why didn't you tell me I could only use it once? And what about this staff you neglected to mention, Plagg!" yelled Lucien, storming around his studio. The black Kwami shrugged indifferently, nomming on some leftover camembert.

"You didn't let me finish explaining. The Miraculous are awesome, but you're just not cut out for them."

"Rubbish. I just didn't know everything. Now you will reveal your secrets to me, Kwami!"

Plagg rolled his eyes, continuing to eat his cheese.

-F-

"Master Fu, are you certain about these two? While it's true one is a kind soul, the other is… different" spoke up the Turtle Kwami, looking at the closed box.

Master Fu nodded as he put the Miraculous back in their hiding place, walking over to his window. "While it's true the boy's a bit of an idiot, his heart is good. Out of all the guests, those three took action."

"So why not her brother?"

"He was eager to fight, and abandoned those in need. No, these two are perfect."

The Kwami looked out the window with him, a concerned expression on his face. "What about Plagg?"

"I will find him in due time. After all, two superheroes should be able to catch one."

-P-

"Breaking news, the villain calling himself Le Vide has scaled the Eiffel Tower and is threatening to destroy it unless his demands aren't met. We're now getting an update that the military has sent their response!" announced the reporter, looking around as helicopters converged on the black suited super villain.

"You think I can't do it? You've all seen my power!" yelled Le Vide, spinning his staff and pointing it at the helicopter. It extended rapidly, shooting through the bottom and up to break the rotors. Screams erupted from the crowd as the pilots leapt out, splashing into a fountain nearby. The wreckage spun wildly through the air, heading straight for the people who scrambled to run.

A blue blur flew over their heads, a slender figure rolled up and unfolding to grab the helicopter in mid-air. He spun it around without a thought, hurling it at Le Vide, whose eyes widened. He scrambled to get higher, the helicopter hitting the side and exploding. The crowd cheered, seeing a lithe, azure figure land in front of them. "Greetings, Paris, your hero has arrived! I am... Paon Royal!" exclaimed Gabriel with a flourish, grinning through the opera mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel being Hawk Moth is way too obvious. I think it's this guy, Mama Agreste's brother, who is resentful. Anyway, more to come! Please review.


End file.
